


Blanks and Missing Pieces

by Waterfall_Creek97



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Side Story, based on another story, fill ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/pseuds/Waterfall_Creek97
Summary: Just some fill ins for Riverlander974's lovely series The Carter Cousins Chronicles:-)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840247) by [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974). 



> Hey all!
> 
> This story is inspired by the Carter Cousin Chronicles by the amazing Riverlander974 who I'm convinced was just made to be a writer and inspirer. Honestly luv, you rocked me with those stories.
> 
> I will try and follow along with Riverlander's series the best I can, while still using my own "dramatic flair" ;) I hope you enjoy it dearie!
> 
> Thanks to my friend LovesGrimReaper for encouraging me to write something new earlier this year, even when I didn't feel like it. I got the inspiration now hun!
> 
> All mistakes are my own as well as inconsistencies.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> R&R!

_**-Peggy-** _

Peggy knew that her memory wasn't the same as it used to be. There were blanks where there shouldn't have been, people that she should recognized but doesn't. But one thing that she would always remember, was hearing about the Accords, and who was signing it.

She knew, knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that something wasn't right with the situation. Especially, when she heard that Tony Stark, her sweet, beautiful boy, agreed to sign it.

That made her pause. Control was never something Tony was okay with. He'd fought, bucked the system, told Government officials where to stick it, hid the suit and fought to keep it. Signing something that meant there would be so much control placed on an individual that it was absurd wasn't in his nature. She knew he'd been struggling with trying to make things better after the last disaster (which for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was. She could have swore it had something to do with a robot, which was absurd) and atone for his decisions and actions. Something he always tried to do, no matter if it wasn't just his fault. But signing something like what was being talked about...No. That wasn't Tony.

Peggy pressed the call button for the nurse. She needed to call Michael, get him to contact Tony and see what was going on with him. The door opened letting in the nurse.

"Sorry to trouble you, but by any chance..." But Peggy didn't finish the sentence, as the image that caught her gaze stalled her voice. Standing before her, at the foot of her bed, was a ghost. A Devil in human skin, brandishing the air of one who conquered. Her eyes might not be the best, but she could vaguely make out the red color of the fingers gripping the foot rail.

"Skull..."

_**-Peggy-** _

Michael took a sip of his coffee, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Reporters were chattering on and on about the Accords and the Governments behind it's birth, and the dignitaries that will be showing up to sign in. But what really caught his attention, was the news reel down at the bottom of the screen, the white letters standing out against the red background.

_Tony Stark agrees to sign. Is Stark Industries signing as well? Is this the beginning to a new age of heroes?_

Michael took another slow sip, his mind whirling. Why was Tony signing this thing? He'd never mentioned feeling inclined to do so when they'd talked a couple of weeks before. He didn't mention any of the Avengers deciding to sign it.

Michael had a hard time agreeing with Tony's decision to allow the Avengers to use an old SI facility to house them. After ULTRON, his faith in their ability to protect and care for his baby brother had waned. They'd left him to deal with the fallout and world reactions alone, all the while blaming him for something that wasn't entirely his fault. ULTRON's creation was an accident, a test run that he didn't know would be flipped on. And the idea...the idea could be blamed on the Witch who played with their minds. How is it that he is the only one condemned for a battle that was the product of multiple people's actions, not just the one?

Michael took another sip, and then another, the scowl a fixture that would remain on his face for the days to come. He'd just sat the cup down onto the counter when his phone started buzzing, the ringtone one that he knew by heart.

"Hey Mom, what's going o-..."

"Mr. Sousa? This is Peggy's doctor, Dr. Lyons. I'm sorry, but I regret to inform you that your Mother passed away earlier this morning..."


End file.
